Forging A Bond
by Yee Mun
Summary: Sequel to On The Bathroom Wall. Hogwarts prepared them for jobs and told them how to succeed, but it never showed them how to live in a post war torn world. Now that Draco and Hermione have graduated, they face the hardships... see inside
1. Typical Day

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but alas, that is all...

Summary: Sequel to On The Bathroom Wall. Hogwarts prepared them for jobs and told them how to succeed, but it never showed them how to live in a post war torn world. Now that Draco and Hermione have graduated, they face the hardships of life. But having each other makes everything easier. Very light on the angst, mostly post war frustration.

A/N: Hey everyone! Guess what! I'm back with the SEQUEL!!!! Okay what are you still reading this for? Read on:

* * *

Chapter One: A Typical Day

Hermione stood at the door of a flat in muggle London. She had just knocked and she stood waiting, tapping her foot. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her medium length dark brown hair. She had cut it so it reached about her shoulders and had more layers added to it. Long hair was just getting in her way now a days. Being a medi witch and all, Hermione really needed her hair out of the way during work. Besides her hair cut and the natural light brown and reddish highlights (that Hermione had attained from the sun's rays the past summer) she didn't look much different then the eighteen year old girl who had danced the night away at her last Hogwarts ball, only five months ago.

Five months had changed her on the inside, though. The terror and struggles of living in a post war torn world had made Hermione think almost more on her feet than she had during the whole war. Everyone jumped when the smallest hint of dark magic reared its ugly head. Hermione, as a medi witch, saw many cases where people were still fighting sicknesses or injuries from the war. And even though the ministry rounded up and killed most of the death eaters, there were a few that still hid out. They spent their days causing trouble here and there and trying to start another Dark era. Just yesterday, she had tried to help a man who was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. She couldn't do much for him, but heal his cuts. She knew that he was bit so deep that at the next full moon he would become a werewolf. She just wished there was a way she could help him more. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when the front door of the flat opened. There stood Blaise, goofy grin and all.

"Hey there, gorgeous!" Blaise said, pulling Hermione into a hug. "Don't look so stressed, huh? Everything will be fine!" Hermione smiled at his words, she actually hadn't been thinking about _that_.

"Is Ron coming?" Hermione asked she hugged Blaise back, a smile on her face. Her haunting memories of war fleeing her mind for the far more comforting feeling that Blaise's strong hug gave her.

"Nope, he's at the office today." Blaise said, making a face and sticking out his tongue. Hermione laughed and nodded, she understood. Ron had become an auror after Hogwarts. Since he had trained so much for the war, though, his auror training was cut down to three months, not the normal year that most aurors in training had to go through. Right now, she suspected, Ron was working on locating Greyback.

"Well then it's just you and me until we meet up with Draco." Hermione said, and laughed when Blaise held out his arm for Hermione to take.

"Right after you, my lady." Blaise said a mask of grace and all together masculinity fell upon his face.

"Oh stop it," Hermione joked playfully and lightly slapped his arm, "that look doesn't suit you at all."

"Very well then." Blaise said hotly. He then placed his hand on Hermione's arm. "Lead the way."

The two linked arms and talked the five flights of stairs to the ground level of the building and then to Hermione's car. When they were seated in Hermione's black BMW, the laughter quieted down, a serious look came across Blaise's face.

"Are you nervous for him?" Blaise asked as Hermione drove in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. He caught her glance when she stopped at the red light. With just one look he could tell just how nervous she was for Draco. Hermione looked away, a tear in her eye, and she drove on.

"Of course, I just worry about him, you know." Hermione said, trying to keep all the tears she wanted to cry, from coming.

"It's okay, he's strong, and I know you are, too." Blaise said and placed his hand on her hand, which was resting on the stick shift.

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione said, drying her eyes with her hand, involuntarily moving the comfort of Blaise's hand from hers in order to keep control of the steering wheel.

"I got my first letter from my mother." Blaise said, turning the attention to him. He looked out the window, watching the buildings and people pass by. He hoped that this would keep Hermione from crying, he hated to see the ones he loved hurt.

"What did it say?" Hermione asked. She tried to act like she wasn't emotionally worn, for Blaise's sake. She knew that his family was a touchy matter and that he could really use someone strong to keep him strong.

"It was rather harsh, but I guess I shouldn't have expected much different." Blaise said, stalling to get a hold of himself. After the end of Hogwarts, Blaise had come out to his parents, and they had thrown him out.

_"We don't want a fag (1) like you in our family."_ Was all they had said to him.

"What did they have to say now?" Hermione asked, she didn't want to hear anything about those good for nothing, horrible people, but she also wanted to be there for Blaise and that meant hearing what his disgusting family had said.

"They just felt the need to let me know that I've been written out of the family will. That and they want all of the money they've given me. So that means I'm emptying out my Gringgots account." Blaise said. It bothered him that his family would just throw him out like that. He was very grateful that the Weasley's let him stay with them before he and Ron could get their own flat. He had gotten a job right after Hogwarts and started making his own money, just so he could prepare, incase his parents tried to take all of the money they had given him. Turns out that getting a job at Fred and George's really had helped him out.

"It's for the best." Hermione said, smoothly parking her car in front of the pub. She turned to Blaise and gave him a weak smile. He nodded and returned the weak smile.

"I never liked them anyways." Blaise said, waving a hand dismissively trying to lighten the situation. Hermione unbuckled her seat belt and pulled him into a hug. He let out a chocked sob and started to cry. Hermione just held him, knowing how much getting thrown out was really hurting Blaise. She had watched Harry and Draco go through it, too. They had it pretty bad when they were kicked out of their homes. All three were kicked out for different reasons, of course. It made her feel even more sad, thinking about Harry.

"Come on, let's go treat ourselves to ice cream." Hermione said, and saw a small smile grace Blaise's lips.

"Okay, lets." Blaise said, and the two left the car and made their way through the pub, into Diagon Alley.

The streets of the city were livelier now than they were during the war, but the two friends had seen better days. They walked quickly to the ice cream shop and tried not to spend too much time on the streets. There were still shady characters around and the pair certainly weren't looking for a fight. So they kept their eyes down and walked to a small ice cream shop next the Madame Minka's.

When they entered, a little bell sounded but when Hermione looked up, there was no bell on the door. _Magic_, she thought to herself, mentally slapping herself. Even though she had spent most of her life in the magical world, she still sometimes forgot that they used magic in place of everything, even with something as simple as a bell on a store door. Blaise normally would have laughed at Hermione's thoughtlessness, but he was too entranced by all of the flavors of ice cream there was at the moment.

"What'll ya' 'ave?" And older man behind the counter asked, leaning on his right elbow. He was glad to have customers for there were far and few since the shop had reopened after the war.

"Good afternoon Mr. Fortescue!" Hermione called to the older man and Blaise did the same, though his attention was still on the massive list of ice cream choices.

"Ah! Miss Granger! It's been some time since I last saw ya'!" Florean exclaimed. He stood up straight and walked around from behind the counter. "I 'ardly recognized ya'! 'Ow ya' been?"

"I've been fine, doing pretty well for myself. Have you met Mr. Zabini?" Hermione asked, shaking the old man's hand and then motioning toward Blaise.

"No, I don't suppose I 'ave. Nice meetin' ya'! Any friend of 'Ermione's is a friend of mine." Florean said and shook Blaise's hand enthusiastically. "Now what'll ya' 'ave? It's on me!"

"Really? Wow, thank you so much!" Blaise said. Hermione almost laughed when she saw Blaise's eyes instantly move to the more expensive side of the ice cream menu.

"It's good ta see ya' back and 'appy." Florean said, clapping Hermione on the back.

"Thank you." Hermione said, smiling. "It's been a long time since I've been here. It's good to come back and see a familiar face."

"It's good ta 'ave ya' back." Florean said, patting Hermione on the back. "Now what'll ya' 'ave?" he said, turning to the enthusiastic Blaise.

"Can I have it all?" Blaise asked hopefully, his eyes shining as he turned to Hermione. Hermione just laughed and turned to Florean.

"I think two Fortescue Samplers will do." Hermione said.

* * *

"Oh Merlin, I don't think I could eat another bite." Blaise groaned, leaning back in his chair. The two had just finished sampling all of the ice cream in the shop.

"I guess we won't be eating much at lunch, huh?" Hermione teased. While Blaise had tried all of the ice cream, Hermione had a bit more common sense and did not eat to the point of bursting. So of course Blaise had to finish off her sampler for her. Blaise's eyes went comically wide.

"Oh. I forgot about lunch." Blaise said. He stood, stretched and checked the time. "It's quarter to one. We should probably head back to the pub.

"Okay." Hermione stood, also, and went to the counter to thank Florean. When she was done, she linked arms with Blaise once more. "You think you can make the walk to the pub without falling over?" Hermione teased.

"I can always try, but you can hold me up if I fall, right?" Blaise asked, looking very serious. As a response, Hermione stepped away and Blaise started to fall, since he was leaning on Hermione.

"Woah!" Blaise said and caught his footing. "Not cool, Hermione!" Hermione stuck out her tongue, but the two stopped joking around when they left the shops and once again found themselves on the streets of Diagon Alley. The two made their way quickly off the quiet streets and into the dark pub. The instant noise that was heard when opening the pub door comforted the two. The dead silence of the usually bustling streets was creepy.

"Ay! Ms. Granger, Mr. Zabini what'll ya' have?" Tom called over the noise from the counter, as Blaise made a face at the mention of possibly more food.

"We're going to wait for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy first." Hermione called back and took a seat at a table for four. Blaise sat across from her. The regulars at the pub took no mind, but those who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable (like they had just left their houses for the first time after the war) gave them funny looks at the mention of Draco's surname.

"Young Mr. Weasley? I 'eard 'e was out lookin' fer Greyback." Tom said, bringing them a pot of tea. "Compliments of the chef fer such important people." He said with a wink, gesturing to the tea.

"Thank you." Hermione said and poured her and Blaise some tea. "We're actually meeting Bill today." Hermione said sipping the hot tea.

"Ah! Bill Weasley, a fine chap. Near kept me from bankruptcy throughout the war." Tom said, and a bit more to himself as he walked back to the counter to help another customer.

"It's so weird." Blaise said to Hermione when Tom had left. "Getting all this free stuff and all. It makes me fell sort of bad. I want to pay them 'cause I know they need the money."

"I know what you mean. I've tried to tell Tom just that. He looked at me all appalled. He said to me, 'Ya' wants to pay me? Ya' fought in the bloody war that kept me shop in once piece! The least I could do by fee'in' ya' an' all.'" Hermione said laughing a bit at her (if she may say so herself) good impersonation.

"The problem is that they're all so stubborn." Blaise said shaking his head and laughing with Hermione.

* * *

"But why can't he have the job? He's reliable, he's qualified, and no one has to know about it! He can work the job behind the scenes! He can do the magic on the security!" Bill Weasley practically yelled. He was now standing up, having been calm and sitting throughout Draco's entire interview. But this was way too much. How could they turn him down?

"Sit down Mr. Weasley. That is, if you don't want to be jobless, too." Bill sat, but was even more angered with the low blow that was just thrown in Draco's direction. Draco just sat, not even bothering to look surprised. He was used to being turned down from jobs at this point. It was all the same for the last five months. The goblin sitting in front of him was no different from the rest. It was all because of his stupid family name.

Half of the places that he applied for, he didn't get the job because the owners feared him. The other half of the people didn't fear him, but felt that if they hired him they would lose business.

"Forget it Bill, let's go." Draco said getting up and turning to leave.

"Good leave! I don't want dirt like a Malfoy in my presence!" the goblin said, also turning his back to them.

"Don't make me an outcast and a true Malfoy in one day." Draco spat, trying to keep himself from exploding.

"And what does it take to be a 'true Malfoy'?" The goblin sneered turning around, now curious.

"A cold-blooded murder" Draco said flatly. And with that he left the meeting room, walked out the office door and into the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Well that went well." Bill said, bitterly. He followed Draco out after a few minutes. He had stayed behind to make sure that he had not just lost his job.

"I guess this is a dead end huh?" Draco asked and continued walking, not really looking where he was going.

"Well, there's always one sure-fire job." Bill said thoughtfully, though he knew that Draco might not find the job the best one. He knew Draco wanted a job that used his talents in potions and his ability in other magical aspects.

"What? Who would open their doors to the likes of me?" Draco asked exasperated.

"Well there's always Fred and George's." Bill said tentatively. Draco sighed. He knew that Fred and George would hire him but he didn't very well see himself stacking joke supplies on shelves for the rest of his life.

"I guess." Draco said, still very unsure.

"Come on. It's five past one. We should go meet Hermione and Blaise for lunch. We can go ask Fred and George after." Bill said walking in the direction of the pub.

"Okay. What other choice do I have?" Draco asked and followed. Bill knew that it was a rhetorical question and let Draco think to himself. They were silent for the rest of the walk.

When they entered the pub, a few people sent funny looks at Draco. Sure, everyone knew that Draco had turned to the side of the light in the end of the war, but people still didn't trust him. A few people relaxed however when they saw Hermione, a war hero if anyone was, get up, hug him and give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Okay! Everyone can go back to their own business now. There's nothing to see here." Blaise said and people started to talk again, but most conversation was now on Draco and Hermione. The two had managed to stay out of most of the tabloids. And when Hermione was interviewed for a magazine after risking her life to save two children from a curse-induced epidemic two months ago, she made sure that no questions were asked about her personal life. Hermione was a very private person and hated the tabloids. Most of them left her alone, though, since the head of the biggest wizard printing company in London was no other than her friend Luna Lovegood's father.

"I swear it's just like Hogwarts all over again." Blaise said rolling his eyes and sitting down. Despite his prior bad mood, Draco laughed with his friends and nodded.

"So anyways, down to business. Who do I have to beat up this time for turning you down?" Blaise asked only a small grin on his face.

"Sorry mate but I don't think you can take on all the goblins in Gringgots. Not all at once at any rate." Draco gave his friend a wiry smile.

"I can always try." Blaise said. His smile grew even more when he caught Hermione's eye and saw the grateful smile she was giving him.

"Hey Blaise, do you know if there are any open spots at Fred and George's shop?" Bill asked and Blaise gave him a contemplating look.

"Not sure, but they're closed today. We can go and see them tomorrow." Blaise said and Draco nodded.

"Okay, sounds good." Draco said. There was a moment of silence that was broken when Hermione jumped and let out a squeak of surprise. The boys gave her funny looks and she blushed, taking out her Wizard's pager.

"I need to go into work, it's an emergency." Hermione said, and the three boys nodded. "Here are the keys to the car. Blaise can you show Draco where I parked?" Hermione asked fishing the keys from her pocket.

"Sure." Blaise said nodding.

"I'll see you at home." Hermione said, kissing Draco on the forehead. "And I will see you and Ron for dinner tonight, right?" She turned to Blaise and he nodded again.

"It was nice seeing you again Bill." Hermione said.

"It was good to see you, too. We can catch up later." Bill said with a smile. Hermione nodded and then apparated to the emergency room of St. Mungo's.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Was it long enough? Was there too much action? Too little? Was the angst in reason, or farfetched? If anyone has the answer to any of these questions, let me know! Please review! Shaelyn

**(1) Oh and by the way, I don't say or use the word 'fag' in real life, but I figured it had to sound harsh if his parents were throwing Blaise out. I really hope I didn't offend anyone!**


	2. Reminiscing on the Past

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but alas, that is all...

Summary: Sequel to On The Bathroom Wall. Hogwarts prepared them for jobs and told them how to succeed, but it never showed them how to live in a post war torn world. Now that Draco and Hermione have graduated, they face the hardships of life. But having each other makes everything easier. Very light on the angst, mostly post war frustration.

A/N: Okay everyone the beginning of this chapter is all description so it might be a bit boring at first! Read on:

* * *

Chapter Two: Reminiscing on the Past

The apartment was small. It was just enough for two people just starting their lives together. The front door opened right into a cozy living room. It was of good size with dark, warm, inviting walls that complemented the cherry wood stain of the five ceiling to floor bookcases. There were also two good-sized cherry stained work desks. The bookcases were filled to the point of bursting, but still had a neat affect to them. The two desks were on opposite sides of the room. One sat to the right of the front door, along the same wall, and one to the left of the front door, also along the same wall. There was a red suede couch and two brown suede armchairs set around a brick fireplace. The room had a cluttered, but had a well lived in aurora to it that welcomed guests and gave a homely feeling. There were two reading lamps, one at each end of the couch next to the armchairs. With the fireplace as the fourth side the set up was in the shape of a rectangle. The floor was covered in a blood red, soft, area rug.

The living room had a single door leading a coat closet and a long hallway that was painted a soft pink, so it almost appeared white. Pictures lined both the walls in the living room and continued into the hall. Off the hallway were two doors and another open archway like the one that opened from the living room into the hallway. The door to the right was the full bathroom.

The bathroom was rather plainly decorated; the floor was covered in white tiles and the walls painted a light green. There was a glass walled shower stall in the far right corner from the door. The white bathtub, only large enough to fit one person, was across from the shower stall, in the far left corner. The sink was a white wooden counter with a green marble countertop. The sink was a silver colored basin with silver faucets it had a good-sized mirror above it. The toilet was across from the sink, in the corner diagonal from the bathtub.

The archway across from the bathroom door led into a small kitchen. It had a refrigerator, a stove, a good amount of counter space, and a circular wooden table in the center, enough room to seat four. While Hermione and Draco had taken the time to make the living room and bathroom a more welcoming place, they had spent little time on the kitchen. The floor was wooden and covered in an area rug, since the wood was splintering. The counter tops were wood and the stove a good ten years old (it had come with the apartment, one of the few things that did, along with the refrigerator). The only thing they had done for the room was buy the table and chair set from a second hand shop, buy the rug, and put in new and better lighting.

The door at the end of the hall way led to Draco and Hermione's bedroom. They had also spent a little time decorating the room that both spent a good amount of time in. The bed was made out of dark wood, almost black. It was a queen sized, sleigh bed that was a hand-me-down from Hermione's parents. The bed came with two night stands, one on each side of the bed, a chest of draws, about five feet tall by three feet long and a foot and a half deep, and another set of drawers with a large mirror attached. The mirror was at the wall to the left of the door, the bed, across from the door, the other set of drawers to the right. There was a good-sized closet to the right of the door. The set of the drawers on that wall was closer to the door then the closet door. The walls were painted a dark blue, which complimented the dark wood of the furniture.

In all, the apartment was rather cozy and friendly. Hermione and Draco did their best to keep the house clean, but the little bit of clutter here and there just added to the warm feeling of the place.

When Hermione got how from work, she laid her cloak on the sofa and walked into the kitchen to find Draco cooking the night's meal. Draco stood at the stove, stirring the pot of tomato sauce with a wooden spoon. When heard the door open, and Hermione walk into the kitchen, he set down the spoon and turned to greet her.

"Hey baby." Draco said walking to Hermione, noticing the tired and stressed look on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her small body into his. "Are you okay?" Draco placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead and placed his hand behind her head, guiding her head into the crook of his neck.

"Just a tough day." Hermione said, but she knew that Draco could tell that she was biting back tears. "Can we talk about it later? I want to wash up for dinner." Hermione said and looked up at Draco. Their eyes met and Draco nodded. A small smile graced his pale lips and his grip on Hermione loosened slightly.

"Okay, remember it's a dressy dinner." Draco said and gave her another kiss on top of her head.

"Speak for yourself." Hermione said, giving Draco a small smile, to let him know she was okay. Draco laughed. He was wearing a pair of black pants which could have been considered casual or dress. For a top, well Draco wasn't wearing a top, which was that Hermione was referring to.

"Hey, it's hot in this apartment, give me a break." Draco said trying to defend himself. "Plus I know you like it." He added, whispering in her ear. Hermione's eyes went wide and her breath hitched in her throat. Draco gave her a teasing smile. "Now go change, I'll be done cooking soon."

And with that Hermione left the kitchen for their bedroom, keeping Draco's teasing words in mind. Having seen Draco topless and hugged him had certainly lifted her bad mood a bit.

After much fuss, Hermione decided to wear a simple black evening dress. It was strapless and flowed to the ground. The material was thin and clingy, so it hugged to her every curve. There was a black veil type cloth over the plain black dress. The black veil had a flower pattern made of silver sparkles.

When Hermione reentered the kitchen, the table was set with a red tablecloth. There was a hand-me-down china set laid out for four. Two white candles stood in the center of the table. The lights were dimmed. There were wine glasses with a fire whisky bottle set on the counter, but where was Draco?

"Boo!" Draco said in Hermione's ear, scaring her. She let out a squeal of surprise and jumped, playfully hitting Draco's arm.

"Don't do that next time!" Hermione exclaimed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. She gave him a kiss on the lips and smiled into the kiss. "I'll get you back later." Hermione whispered, leaning into his ear.

"I knew there was a catch." Draco said with a grin. The somewhat mushy love scene was interrupted by a knock on the door. Draco sighed and then looked longingly at Hermione, still in his arms. "We'll continue this later." Draco said he was surprised when Hermione gave him a smirk.

"Yes, we shall." Hermione said, none too sly and slipped out of his embrace and walked to the door. "Hey Blaise, Ron!" Hermione said, pulling both men into a hug.

From the kitchen door way Draco watched. He hadn't felt jealous when Hermione hugged Blaise; no he knew that Blaise was 100 percent gay, that and he knew that as his best friend, Blaise wouldn't do anything to her. But Ron, though he trusted him, gave him a weird feeling that he couldn't shake. He still couldn't erase the images from his head of the night that he had walked in on the two in very compromising positions just less than two years ago. Even though he knew that they had nothing going on anymore, nor had they for sometime before he and Hermione had even been made head boy and head girl he sill felt just a bit jealous. But Draco pushed those thoughts aside and stood up straight, no longer leaning on the kitchen's arch and walked over to greet the two boys.

"Hey mate!" Ron said, shaking Draco's hand and clapping him on the back. Blaise stepped forward and pulled Draco into a hug. Ron made a small sound and Hermione laughed when she saw the fake jealous look on his face. "So what's for dinner? I'm starved!" Ron said and the other's laughed. Ron was still the same little kid who had four plus plates of food to eat and still was hungry. Once Hermione had even considered that Ron might be like the star warrior Kirby from the muggle TV show!

"Well I don't know how eatable it will be, Draco was cooking the muggle way when I got home." Hermione teased and then kissed him on the lips to get rid of his 'hurt' face.

"I'm always up for something new!" Ron said and led the way into the kitchen.

"You're always up for any food at anytime." Blaise teased his lover and followed him to the kitchen. Ron was about to protest, but Hermione cut in.

"You know he's right." Hermione goaded him and then took a seat at the kitchen table, Ron and Blaise at either side of her, facing each other.

"What's with you two picking on people today?" Draco asked and set a large bowl of salad in the middle of the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Blaise said, giving Draco an innocent smile. Ron leaned over the table (and the candles) and swiped at Blaise's face with his napkin.

"Get that look off your face, innocents has never suited you." Ron teased and Blaise frowned.

"What ever do you mean?" Blaise asked, cocking his eyebrow. While their banter was going on, Hermione had got up and started to help Draco get the salad dressing, dinner rolls, and butter out. The two smiled to each other and kept silent, but still seemed to be talking with their eyes. When they brushed past one another, Hermione gave Draco and coy look and Draco blushed. When all of the food was set out on the table, Hermione sat once again and Draco opened the bottle of fire whiskey on the counter. He poured a glass for everyone then took his and stood next to seat.

"It's been two years, huh?" Draco asked and the other's nodded. It had been two years since Draco had declared his loyalty to the Light. Draco had come to the Order in his sixth year and acted as a spy, though his fellow peers were none the wiser until right after their sixth year.

"Yeah, weird huh? I never guessed we would have been sitting here together to celebrate this two years ago. I would have figured I would have strangled you by now." Ron said with a teasing smile and Hermione nodded along with him.

"Thanks for the support you two." Draco grinned. "I just want to thank you guys for everything and say that I'm glad that Blaise convinced me to go to the Order and I'm glad that I'm here with you guys now." Draco raised his glass. "To a forever lasting friendship." They raised their wine glasses, "Now remember, don't tell Ginny we had a party without her." Draco grinned and the other three nodded.

"Here, here." Ron smiled and then added. "She's already a bit sore with me as it is."

"Well I bet it's something you did, no doubt." Hermione said as she cut open a dinner roll and started to butter it.

"I did not!" Ron said. "I don't think." He added sullenly. Hermione shot him a look that meant, 'don't give me that'.

"Well I might have-" Ron tried to defend himself.

"Might have insulted her first day as Head Girl outfit." Blaise muttered and shot him a knowing glance.

"Really? I thought it looked rather lovely." Draco mentioned and grinned at Hermione who looked puzzled.

"So did Collin Creevy." Ron spat and glared at the other two men.

"Why? What did she wear?" Hermione questioned, pressing matters at the hospital had driven her from her friend's side at such an important moment. She had never saw what the girl had worn, though she had heard it turned heads.

"Nothing." Ron said icily.

"Well that ought to do the trick, I'm sure Collin loved it. Or rather, lack of it." Hermione stifled a laugh at Ron's face of horror.

"Hermione! I'm eating." Ron cursed at her and the others laughed at his expense.

"It was hardly nothing, it was just a pastel green halter top with a v-neck cut that nicely showed off her stag tattoo on her right breast, and don't give me that look Ron everyone in the world, but you knew that she had one. With it she wore a very cute black mini with black combat boots that laced and zippered up the side. Her hair was curled at the tips and pulled into a high ponytail. To top it off, she had stunning green eye shadow with her nails done green and flawless lip-gloss. Cherry red tinted I believe." Blaise said and Hermione laughed at Ron's shocked expression at the mention of his sisters... female body part at the dinner table.

"You know you really need to get into the fashion industry, what the hell are you doing at a joke shop?" Draco asked, also laughing at Ron. It seemed that a lot of people laughed at him. Really, the sulking face shouldn't even be... well sulking! He should be used to it by now! Blaise shrugged.

"It's really a lot of fun. You'll see, come tomorrow." Blaise nodded more to himself. "It's really the best place to work. You'll see."

Draco smiled and nodded, he was very much comforted by Blaise's opinion and that had really set him at ease. It had also brought out thoughts that he had not intended. Where would he be without Blaise? Would he even be alive? Would there been any will to live in him left if he was? Would he have gone to the Light side, Hermione's side? Hermione. Would he feel so complete as he did now with his two best friends and the love of his life sharing dinner with him? Two years ago today, he was still lost and afraid and he had had nowhere to go. Now though, everything was okay.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked placing a hand on Draco's as Blaise and Ron continued their playful bickering. Draco looked up at her and nodded, he hadn't known that he was showing that he was a bit sad.

"Yeah," He gave her a smile to reassure her. "I was just thinking about the past, that's all." Draco said this a bit louder than planned and Ron and Blaise stopped to listen. "That is why we're here, right?" Draco asked and the other's nodded.

"That might be so, but you changed your life and destiny that day and I don't know about these two goofs, but I am proud of you and very happy that you did." Hermione said a squeezed his hand. Blaise took Draco's other hand and Ron patted his back.

"We're all here for you mate and we're all proud. I don't know if I could do what you did. And I know that Harry was very proud of you and admired you for your bravery, though I don't think he ever voiced it." Ron said and the quietness had a touch of sadness at Harry's name.

"We're all proud of you, Draco." Blaise said and gave his friend a warm smile. "We're all glad you did what you did. Life wouldn't be complete without you."

"Here, here." Hermione said, taking her glass with her free hand and raising it in the center of the table. The three men followed and the small clink of glass was the only noise to fill the room.

A single tear fell down Draco's cheek. No one bothered to wipe it off. All was still and the four friends sat, hands joined, and just enjoyed each other's company. After a long silence, Blaise spoke up.

"Okay, enough of this sadness, we're here to think about happy times, so no more tears." The other three nodded and Draco wiped the tear off his cheek.

"Remember the time Fred and George suggested a prank war, and we nearly blew up the whole of the Order's headquarters?" Hermione said with a fond smile.

"Yeah that was the day that we stayed up all night because Tonks slipped a sleepless potion into our drinks because Lupin dared her to." Ron supplied.

"Which only happened because their drinks were spiked due to Mad Eye," Blaise said.

"Having too much to drink himself!" Draco finished with a laugh.

"God, we had so much fun that summer." Hermione said the others nodded. "At least until the war picked up." The other's nodded again, more solemn this time.

"But in the end, everything turned out okay. Not the best it could have been, but we were lucky, and the Wizarding Community is getting back on track." Ron added to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, we did good." Blaise said with a half grin. "We did good."

The rest of the conversation for the night was pretty light. They laughed and sung, and even got a little drunk. By the end of the night, Blaise and Ron left, singing a strange version of "Weasley is our King" and Hermione and Draco passed out from complete exhaustion before they could even finish cleaning up the mess.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it's been a while since the last post... I'm so sorry and I hope that that will not happen ever again. Life has just been really busy lately... Well enough of that... on another note, in the next chapter Fred and George will make their first appearance! So I look forward to writing that and I hope you all look forward to reading on! Well until then! Shaelyn


	3. The Ice Princess

Disclaimer: I own the plot, but alas, that is all...

Summary: Sequel to On The Bathroom Wall. Hogwarts prepared them for jobs and told them how to succeed, but it never showed them how to live in a post war torn world. Now that Draco and Hermione have graduated, they face the hardships of life. But having each other makes everything easier. Very light on the angst, mostly post war frustration.

A/N: Okay everyone the beginning of this chapter is all description so it might be a bit boring at first! Read on:

* * *

Chapter Two: Reminiscing on the Past

The apartment was small. It was just enough for two people just starting their lives together. The front door opened right into a cozy living room. It was of good size with dark, warm, inviting walls that complemented the cherry wood stain of the five ceiling to floor bookcases. There were also two good-sized cherry stained work desks. The bookcases were filled to the point of bursting, but still had a neat affect to them. The two desks were on opposite sides of the room. One sat to the right of the front door, along the same wall, and one to the left of the front door, also along the same wall. There was a red suede couch and two brown suede armchairs set around a brick fireplace. The room had a cluttered, but had a well lived in aurora to it that welcomed guests and gave a homely feeling. There were two reading lamps, one at each end of the couch next to the armchairs. With the fireplace as the fourth side the set up was in the shape of a rectangle. The floor was covered in a blood red, soft, area rug.

The living room had a single door leading a coat closet and a long hallway that was painted a soft pink, so it almost appeared white. Pictures lined both the walls in the living room and continued into the hall. Off the hallway were two doors and another open archway like the one that opened from the living room into the hallway. The door to the right was the full bathroom.

The bathroom was rather plainly decorated; the floor was covered in white tiles and the walls painted a light green. There was a glass walled shower stall in the far right corner from the door. The white bathtub, only large enough to fit one person, was across from the shower stall, in the far left corner. The sink was a white wooden counter with a green marble countertop. The sink was a silver colored basin with silver faucets it had a good-sized mirror above it. The toilet was across from the sink, in the corner diagonal from the bathtub.

The archway across from the bathroom door led into a small kitchen. It had a refrigerator, a stove, a good amount of counter space, and a circular wooden table in the center, enough room to seat four. While Hermione and Draco had taken the time to make the living room and bathroom a more welcoming place, they had spent little time on the kitchen. The floor was wooden and covered in an area rug, since the wood was splintering. The counter tops were wood and the stove a good ten years old (it had come with the apartment, one of the few things that did, along with the refrigerator). The only thing they had done for the room was buy the table and chair set from a second hand shop, buy the rug, and put in new and better lighting.

The door at the end of the hall way led to Draco and Hermione's bedroom. They had also spent a little time decorating the room that both spent a good amount of time in. The bed was made out of dark wood, almost black. It was a queen sized, sleigh bed that was a hand-me-down from Hermione's parents. The bed came with two night stands, one on each side of the bed, a chest of draws, about five feet tall by three feet long and a foot and a half deep, and another set of drawers with a large mirror attached. The mirror was at the wall to the left of the door, the bed, across from the door, the other set of drawers to the right. There was a good-sized closet to the right of the door. The set of the drawers on that wall was closer to the door then the closet door. The walls were painted a dark blue, which complimented the dark wood of the furniture.

In all, the apartment was rather cozy and friendly. Hermione and Draco did their best to keep the house clean, but the little bit of clutter here and there just added to the warm feeling of the place.

When Hermione got how from work, she laid her cloak on the sofa and walked into the kitchen to find Draco cooking the night's meal. Draco stood at the stove, stirring the pot of tomato sauce with a wooden spoon. When heard the door open, and Hermione walk into the kitchen, he set down the spoon and turned to greet her.

"Hey baby." Draco said walking to Hermione, noticing the tired and stressed look on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her small body into his. "Are you okay?" Draco placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead and placed his hand behind her head, guiding her head into the crook of his neck.

"Just a tough day." Hermione said, but she knew that Draco could tell that she was biting back tears. "Can we talk about it later? I want to wash up for dinner." Hermione said and looked up at Draco. Their eyes met and Draco nodded. A small smile graced his pale lips and his grip on Hermione loosened slightly.

"Okay, remember it's a dressy dinner." Draco said and gave her another kiss on top of her head.

"Speak for yourself." Hermione said, giving Draco a small smile, to let him know she was okay. Draco laughed. He was wearing a pair of black pants which could have been considered casual or dress. For a top, well Draco wasn't wearing a top, which was that Hermione was referring to.

"Hey, it's hot in this apartment, give me a break." Draco said trying to defend himself. "Plus I know you like it." He added, whispering in her ear. Hermione's eyes went wide and her breath hitched in her throat. Draco gave her a teasing smile. "Now go change, I'll be done cooking soon."

And with that Hermione left the kitchen for their bedroom, keeping Draco's teasing words in mind. Having seen Draco topless and hugged him had certainly lifted her bad mood a bit.

After much fuss, Hermione decided to wear a simple black evening dress. It was strapless and flowed to the ground. The material was thin and clingy, so it hugged to her every curve. There was a black veil type cloth over the plain black dress. The black veil had a flower pattern made of silver sparkles.

When Hermione reentered the kitchen, the table was set with a red tablecloth. There was a hand-me-down china set laid out for four. Two white candles stood in the center of the table. The lights were dimmed. There were wine glasses with a fire whisky bottle set on the counter, but where was Draco?

"Boo!" Draco said in Hermione's ear, scaring her. She let out a squeal of surprise and jumped, playfully hitting Draco's arm.

"Don't do that next time!" Hermione exclaimed. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. She gave him a kiss on the lips and smiled into the kiss. "I'll get you back later." Hermione whispered, leaning into his ear.

"I knew there was a catch." Draco said with a grin. The somewhat mushy love scene was interrupted by a knock on the door. Draco sighed and then looked longingly at Hermione, still in his arms. "We'll continue this later." Draco said he was surprised when Hermione gave him a smirk.

"Yes, we shall." Hermione said, none too sly and slipped out of his embrace and walked to the door. "Hey Blaise, Ron!" Hermione said, pulling both men into a hug.

From the kitchen door way Draco watched. He hadn't felt jealous when Hermione hugged Blaise; no he knew that Blaise was 100 percent gay, that and he knew that as his best friend, Blaise wouldn't do anything to her. But Ron, though he trusted him, gave him a weird feeling that he couldn't shake. He still couldn't erase the images from his head of the night that he had walked in on the two in very compromising positions just less than two years ago. Even though he knew that they had nothing going on anymore, nor had they for sometime before he and Hermione had even been made head boy and head girl he sill felt just a bit jealous. But Draco pushed those thoughts aside and stood up straight, no longer leaning on the kitchen's arch and walked over to greet the two boys.

"Hey mate!" Ron said, shaking Draco's hand and clapping him on the back. Blaise stepped forward and pulled Draco into a hug. Ron made a small sound and Hermione laughed when she saw the fake jealous look on his face. "So what's for dinner? I'm starved!" Ron said and the other's laughed. Ron was still the same little kid who had four plus plates of food to eat and still was hungry. Once Hermione had even considered that Ron might be like the star warrior Kirby from the muggle TV show!

"Well I don't know how eatable it will be, Draco was cooking the muggle way when I got home." Hermione teased and then kissed him on the lips to get rid of his 'hurt' face.

"I'm always up for something new!" Ron said and led the way into the kitchen.

"You're always up for any food at anytime." Blaise teased his lover and followed him to the kitchen. Ron was about to protest, but Hermione cut in.

"You know he's right." Hermione goaded him and then took a seat at the kitchen table, Ron and Blaise at either side of her, facing each other.

"What's with you two picking on people today?" Draco asked and set a large bowl of salad in the middle of the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Blaise said, giving Draco an innocent smile. Ron leaned over the table (and the candles) and swiped at Blaise's face with his napkin.

"Get that look off your face, innocents has never suited you." Ron teased and Blaise frowned.

"What ever do you mean?" Blaise asked, cocking his eyebrow. While their banter was going on, Hermione had got up and started to help Draco get the salad dressing, dinner rolls, and butter out. The two smiled to each other and kept silent, but still seemed to be talking with their eyes. When they brushed past one another, Hermione gave Draco and coy look and Draco blushed. When all of the food was set out on the table, Hermione sat once again and Draco opened the bottle of fire whiskey on the counter. He poured a glass for everyone then took his and stood next to seat.

"It's been two years, huh?" Draco asked and the other's nodded. It had been two years since Draco had declared his loyalty to the Light. Draco had come to the Order in his sixth year and acted as a spy, though his fellow peers were none the wiser until right after their sixth year.

"Yeah, weird huh? I never guessed we would have been sitting here together to celebrate this two years ago. I would have figured I would have strangled you by now." Ron said with a teasing smile and Hermione nodded along with him.

"Thanks for the support you two." Draco grinned. "I just want to thank you guys for everything and say that I'm glad that Blaise convinced me to go to the Order and I'm glad that I'm here with you guys now." Draco raised his glass. "To a forever lasting friendship." They raised their wine glasses, "Now remember, don't tell Ginny we had a party without her." Draco grinned and the other three nodded.

"Here, here." Ron smiled and then added. "She's already a bit sore with me as it is."

"Well I bet it's something you did, no doubt." Hermione said as she cut open a dinner roll and started to butter it.

"I did not!" Ron said. "I don't think." He added sullenly. Hermione shot him a look that meant, 'don't give me that'.

"Well I might have-" Ron tried to defend himself.

"Might have insulted her first day as Head Girl outfit." Blaise muttered and shot him a knowing glance.

"Really? I thought it looked rather lovely." Draco mentioned and grinned at Hermione who looked puzzled.

"So did Collin Creevy." Ron spat and glared at the other two men.

"Why? What did she wear?" Hermione questioned, pressing matters at the hospital had driven her from her friend's side at such an important moment. She had never saw what the girl had worn, though she had heard it turned heads.

"Nothing." Ron said icily.

"Well that ought to do the trick, I'm sure Collin loved it. Or rather, lack of it." Hermione stifled a laugh at Ron's face of horror.

"Hermione! I'm eating." Ron cursed at her and the others laughed at his expense.

"It was hardly nothing, it was just a pastel green halter top with a v-neck cut that nicely showed off her stag tattoo on her right breast, and don't give me that look Ron everyone in the world, but you knew that she had one. With it she wore a very cute black mini with black combat boots that laced and zippered up the side. Her hair was curled at the tips and pulled into a high ponytail. To top it off, she had stunning green eye shadow with her nails done green and flawless lip-gloss. Cherry red tinted I believe." Blaise said and Hermione laughed at Ron's shocked expression at the mention of his sisters... female body part at the dinner table.

"You know you really need to get into the fashion industry, what the hell are you doing at a joke shop?" Draco asked, also laughing at Ron. It seemed that a lot of people laughed at him. Really, the sulking face shouldn't even be... well sulking! He should be used to it by now! Blaise shrugged.

"It's really a lot of fun. You'll see, come tomorrow." Blaise nodded more to himself. "It's really the best place to work. You'll see."

Draco smiled and nodded, he was very much comforted by Blaise's opinion and that had really set him at ease. It had also brought out thoughts that he had not intended. Where would he be without Blaise? Would he even be alive? Would there been any will to live in him left if he was? Would he have gone to the Light side, Hermione's side? Hermione. Would he feel so complete as he did now with his two best friends and the love of his life sharing dinner with him? Two years ago today, he was still lost and afraid and he had had nowhere to go. Now though, everything was okay.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked placing a hand on Draco's as Blaise and Ron continued their playful bickering. Draco looked up at her and nodded, he hadn't known that he was showing that he was a bit sad.

"Yeah," He gave her a smile to reassure her. "I was just thinking about the past, that's all." Draco said this a bit louder than planned and Ron and Blaise stopped to listen. "That is why we're here, right?" Draco asked and the other's nodded.

"That might be so, but you changed your life and destiny that day and I don't know about these two goofs, but I am proud of you and very happy that you did." Hermione said a squeezed his hand. Blaise took Draco's other hand and Ron patted his back.

"We're all here for you mate and we're all proud. I don't know if I could do what you did. And I know that Harry was very proud of you and admired you for your bravery, though I don't think he ever voiced it." Ron said and the quietness had a touch of sadness at Harry's name.

"We're all proud of you, Draco." Blaise said and gave his friend a warm smile. "We're all glad you did what you did. Life wouldn't be complete without you."

"Here, here." Hermione said, taking her glass with her free hand and raising it in the center of the table. The three men followed and the small clink of glass was the only noise to fill the room.

A single tear fell down Draco's cheek. No one bothered to wipe it off. All was still and the four friends sat, hands joined, and just enjoyed each other's company. After a long silence, Blaise spoke up.

"Okay, enough of this sadness, we're here to think about happy times, so no more tears." The other three nodded and Draco wiped the tear off his cheek.

"Remember the time Fred and George suggested a prank war, and we nearly blew up the whole of the Order's headquarters?" Hermione said with a fond smile.

"Yeah that was the day that we stayed up all night because Tonks slipped a sleepless potion into our drinks because Lupin dared her to." Ron supplied.

"Which only happened because their drinks were spiked due to Mad Eye," Blaise said.

"Having too much to drink himself!" Draco finished with a laugh.

"God, we had so much fun that summer." Hermione said the others nodded. "At least until the war picked up." The other's nodded again, more solemn this time.

"But in the end, everything turned out okay. Not the best it could have been, but we were lucky, and the Wizarding Community is getting back on track." Ron added to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, we did good." Blaise said with a half grin. "We did good."

The rest of the conversation for the night was pretty light. They laughed and sung, and even got a little drunk. By the end of the night, Blaise and Ron left, singing a strange version of "Weasley is our King" and Hermione and Draco passed out from complete exhaustion before they could even finish cleaning up the mess.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it's been a while since the last post... I'm so sorry and I hope that that will not happen ever again. Life has just been really busy lately... Well enough of that... on another note, in the next chapter Fred and George will make their first appearance! So I look forward to writing that and I hope you all look forward to reading on! Well until then! Shaelyn


	4. Front Page News

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by the genius of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Sequel to On The Bathroom Wall. Hogwarts prepared them for jobs and told them how to succeed, but it never showed them how to live in a post war torn world. Now that Draco and Hermione have graduated, they face the hardships of life. But having each other makes everything easier. Very light on the angst, mostly post war frustration

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took me SO long to come out with this chapter. The idea has been buzzing in my mind but the combination of writers block and laziness has slowed me down. I hope that this chapter was written well and reaches the high standard that I place for myself and my writing!

* * *

Chapter Four: Front Page News

"This is an outrage!" Hermione cried as she threw down the Daily Prophet. Hermione sat at her kitchen table that seated four. She was dressed for a day of work and was slowly finishing off her coffee. Her fiancé was in their bedroom getting ready for his first day of work himself.

"What is?" The blond ask and entered the cozy kitchen. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his fiancé's cheek.

"That." Hermione said pointing at the paper with disgust.

Draco looked down at the newspaper and his features darkened.

_The Daily Prophet 19, November 1999_

_What Is Our World Coming To? by Claire Marion_

_It is truly an outrage when people who were known to be liars, cheaters, swindlers, and were associated with the dark arts are let to roam free. As a well brought up and respectable citizen I was most offended when confronted by a Malfoy and put at his equal. The las known Malfoy in this great free society dared to say that he was my equal..._

_...I will not stand for such horrid acts. I find it obscured that the Ministry would allow illegals to roam free. I simply will not stand for this!..._

"Why that retched bitch! She had no reason nor right to slander your name like that! It's a well known fact that you are nothing short of a great War Hero and she just can't deal with the fact that she was shown up and knocked off her high horse." Hermione said in a huff and watched Draco carefully.

Draco slumped into his seat and just shook his head. "For once why can't life be easy?" Draco asked to no one as he stared at the article. Hermione slid her chair closer to him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Hermione asked. She leaned in to give him a small kiss. It was then when a loud ear-shattering screeching sound came from the farthest window. Hermione cautiously stood and opened the window and found that near a thousand birds were fighting to get into the apartment through the small window.

Carefully the birds flew into the small room in an orderly fashion. They started to placed their letters in piles, one to the astounded couples left and the other to their right. After a good ten minutes had passed in which Hermione and Draco only watched the exchange all the owls has left.

"What the-?" Hermione asked as she reached for a letter.

"No wait!" Draco said leaping forward and pulling the letter from Hermione's hands and dropping it quickly as if it would hurt him. "It could be bewitched to hurt the person who opens it." Draco said with a scolding face. His features softened when he saw the hurt and scared look on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry."

"Who would ever do such a thing?" Hermione asked on the verge of tears.

"A lot of people by the looks of these huge piles." Draco said and glared at the offending heaps of paper.

"Why do you think they were put into two distinct piles?" Hermione asked curiously. She cautiously reached for a roll of parchment and opened it gingerly. They were both very much relieved when it didn't blow up in their faces.

"What does it say?" Draco asked with bated breath.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_I think that you have suffered much too much in your short life. You put your life on the line to save our world and it's horrible that the people you saved treat you in such a horrible way. I truly hope for the best for yourself and for your fiancé._

_Sincerely,_

_Cynthia Clearwater_

A smile grew on Draco's face as Hermione finished reading. They both let out a breath that neither noticed they were holding.

"See, it wasn't bad." Hermione said and pulled Draco into a hug. She kissed him gently on the nose with a grin.

Together they shuffled through the large pile that the first letter had come from. They sat in silence reading the letters with large grins on their faces. When they had each read about twenty letters apiece, they turned to the other pile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco asked looking that the large pile wearily. He was surprised that the letters hadn't blown up yet. As is they had read his mind most of the pile blew up in flames. Hermione jumped back with a scream. The howlers all started to yell their messages at once. There were millions of different voices, some male some female. Some deep and some high. Some yelling passionately and others talking in a cool chilling voice.

_"Deatheater."_

_"Scum."_

_"Poor excuse for a wizard."_

_"Bloody fowl bastard."_

The deafening nose coming from the hundreds of howlers were over powering each other. Draco and Hermione could only pick out words here and there in the muffle of loud yelling. When the noise finally died down, both of their ears were ringing. There were very few letters left in the once giant pile. Draco and Hermione caught each other's gaze.

Draco, under shock and stress, slumped into his chair with tears running down his face and small sobs escaping his lips.

"Listen, don't worry about what those people have to say." Hermione said while standing to pull him from his chair into her arms. She was outraged by all of the howlers and the people behind them, but right now yelling and ranting about it wouldn't help Draco. She pushed her feelings of hate aside and focused solely on Draco. Gently she stroked his cheek with the thumb of her right hand, whipping away his tears, as her left hand spooned his back. "They don't matter, they don't really know what happened and their ignorance is keeping them from seeing what a wonderful person you are.

"But I know that you're a wonderful person and so does Blaise and the Weasleys and all of the students at Hogwarts the prior year. We all know that you are a great person so don't let these bloody arses make you think otherwise." Hermione cupped Draco's cheek and placed her other hand at the back of his head to pull him in for a deep and passionate kiss. Slowly she pulled away to wipe away the stray tears glistening on his pale cheeks.

"Thank you." Draco said softly and held Hermione close and tight to himself. It felt good to have her in his arms and to know that she was there for him. Just the knowledge of her love and true understanding brought Draco to tears. "Thank you so much, for everything."

And there they stood just holding each other drinking in the feeling of being on the edge of time, the only thing anchoring them was the other. After a period that seemed like days, but in a comforting way, Hermione broke the silence.

"I'm going to take the day off at work today. I think you guys might need some crowd control and I still have a few days that I can take off." Hermione said and pulled the wizards pager off of her pants waist ban.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"I'd been wanting a day off anyways." Hermione said using her wand to send in her message.

"Is everything at work okay?" Draco asked and pulled Hermione into a hug from behind. With a sigh, Hermione nodded a 'no' and turned to face Draco.

"There's this man, he was attacked by Death Eaters. The spell they used was the same one that was used on your mother. I can't do anything for him. You know." Hermione said holding back her tears. Draco's face darkened and then softened when Hermione started to cry.

"It's okay Hermione, I'm sure you will be able to cure it." Draco said opting to comfort Hermione rather than think about the way his mother died. She had been found with her body twisted in a horribly grotesque fashion. Her skin had slowly burned itself off and- Draco just couldn't think about it anymore. Draco had been the one to find her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. Draco wasn't quite sure what she was sorry for, but he nodded anyways. "Come one, let's go down the shop."

* * *

The couple entered the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from the back entrance. When they did, they found themselves in a small office. It held two desks with two chairs set neatly in front of each. There were piles of papers everywhere and there was also a faint smell of gun powder.

"Draco, is that you?" A voice called and the owner entered the back room.

"My god! What happened to you mate?" Another voice asked.

Blaise and George stood in from of Hermione and Draco, looks of concern on their faces. Draco hastily whipped a stray tear off his cheek.

"What happened to who?" Another voice asked and the other Weasley twin managed to squeeze his way in.

"Why don't we go upstairs to our loft, it would be much more comfortable there." Fred suggested and Draco nodded numbly. He hadn't want to cry in front of his friends. They had enough to worry about, what with hiring him and possibly sabotaging their shop. The group moved up the stairs in silence.

"We saw the paper mate, was it that?" Blaise said once they made it into the cozy sitting room. Draco just nodded no. Blaise moved from his seat on the floor and sat next to Draco on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around Draco in a brotherly hug. "Come on, mate. You can tell us." Blaise sooth. Draco could feel Hermione at his back, gently caressing his shoulders, nudging him to tell them. When Draco found that he couldn't speak Hermione stood in for him.

"It wasn't so much the article, it was the responses we got from them." Hermione said and sighed. "Some people were very supportive, but others sent hundreds of howlers. There are some more letters back at the apartment that we didn't open, we were afraid of them being jinxed."

"Why I'm, going to hunt down the blokes who did this and I'll" Blaise started, passion in his voice.

"No, you wont." Fred said looking serious.

"That will only provoke them to do something worse." George added quietly looking contemplative.

Before anyone could argue, however, a tawny owl swooped through and open window and dropped something on Hermione's lap.

"Merlin! They're still sending us letters?" Draco cried exasperatedly.

"No, it's the Quibbler!" Hermione said excitedly. She jumped up and unrolled the newspaper.

"It's about time!" Fred called form the kitchen, he was getting the owl a treat.

"Well don't just stand there, read it!" Blaise called from the couch sounding anxious.

_The Quibbler 19, November 1999_

_Ignorance is Far From Bliss by Luna Lovegood_

_It is a sad day when someone who has worked so hard to gain recognition and save his fellow witches and wizards has to deal with slander from others who really don't understand. I would not doubt that you know who I speak of, but I'm sure you've never heard his side, our side._

_Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy was a "foul loathsome evil little cockroach" (Miss Hermione Granger) When I first met him. He was his father's son in every way and was more than proud of it. But through life experience, we had come to find that he wasn't the "evil little ferret" we all once saw him as._

_By the time I was in my sixth year, the war was at it's peak and all feared for their lives. It was then that Draco showed his true colors. He risked his own neck to help save lives of people he had looked down on his whole life. We didn't welcome him with open arms, however._

_It took myself and my peers until the very end of the war to accept him. It was then, when he offered to put his life on the line for the late Harry Potter and when he swore he would follow him to the end, that we saw just how serious Draco was._

_In reading this article, you don't really get to know much about Draco, I feel I can hardly do his act of justice any respect, but I hope I got one simple message across._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy has lead quite a life and I for one stand by his innocents._

The room was silent when Hermione finished reading the article. They all looked at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"Can I just say that it's really weird to hear newspaper articles about me." Draco said with a grin. The shadow of tears still visible on his pale face, but smile shown brighter. The other's laughed, it was a bit odd to read an article about someone and know that they were in the same room with you. Before anyone could say anymore, there was a loud banging sound from the shop bellow.

"Oh, it's quarter past eight." George said looking at his watch.

"Time to open up shop." Fred said and then turned to Hermione and Draco. "We'll give you two a moment." He then winked and left the room with a sniggering Blaise and an eye-rolling George.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked with a smile, she sat next to Draco on the couch. With her arms around his neck, she curled into a ball on top of his lap.

They both leaned in, lips touching, passion filling every move they made. Slowly, Draco's hands wrapped around Hermione's waist and they sat for a while, just holding each other and placing soft (yet still passionate) kisses on each other's lips.

"I'm feeling much better." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear sending chills down her back.

"Hold that thought for after work." Hermione said with a smirk. She disentangled herself from Draco's grasp and stood stretching.

"Aw, do I have to?" Draco asked a puppy dog look coming upon his face. All thoughts of previous offensive letters and articles fleeing from his mind.

"Yes, we have work to do." Hermione said with a small laugh, she pulled Draco up off of the couch, but before she could turn to go downstairs, Draco pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

"Nuh uh uh." Draco said with a cheeky grin. "I want a kiss first." Hermione rolled her eyes, but complied with a smile.

"After work." Hermione said while pulling away.

"Is that a promise?" Draco asked getting excited. He held Hermione tight and his grin broke free when she nodded yes. "Seal it with a kiss."

"Yes, with a kiss." Hermione repeated. She lent in to give him a quick peck, but he held the back of her head with his hand deepening the kiss. WIth a moan, Hermione pulled away. with a wry smile. "Come on, we have to get down to the shop."

"Okay, fine." Draco said with a smile still plastered on his face. He had gotten what he wanted, and it was obvious that Hermione wanted it, too. With a slight smirk, Draco let Hermione lead him down to the shop.

* * *

The shop was busy as always. People of all ages flooded the store. Girls stood crowded around the obnoxiously pink packaged goods.

"Oh Mama! Please can I have a Pigmy Puff?" A young girl asked, tugging on her mother's hand. Her small fingers were reaching through a cage, pointing at a purple ball of fluff.

"Don't worry ma'am, they don't bite." Blaise reassured.

On the other side of the store, Fred was showing young teenage boys how the skiving snack boxes worked. George was behind the counter, ringing up an older wizard's purchases. The noisy room fell silent when Draco and Hermione emerged from the back room. When George, who noticed first why it was so silent, stood on top of the counter all eyes fell on him.

"Now I know that most of you have read the article written by Claire Marion, but I would also urge you to read the counter article written by our good friend Luna Lovegood in the Quibbler."

"Draco's a good friend of ours. We trust him with our lives and he came through for us on so many occasions." Fred added.

"He's my best friend and I've known him all my life. If you can trust me, which I know out of you who are at least regular customers know me well and do trust me, then you can trust him, too." Blaise piped up.

"If it means anything, he's my fiancé." Hermione said feeling that she too should have some say. "I place my full trust in him and so did Harry. No one here should have a problem with him working here." Hermione ended by giving everyone in the room a look that dared them to say anything.

"Why didn't you say he was working here? I was just wondering what a great War Hero was doing here." One of the teenage boys said with a shrug.

"What and we're not War Heros?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, that's not what I meant." The boy stammered and Fred laughed. The room's silence was suddenly broken and the customers went on as if nothing happened. Seeing Draco and Hermione walking close to him, Fred stopped teasing the boy.

"So what are you up to today?" Fred asked Hermione who shrugged.

"I took the day off, I was thinking of helping out around the shop."

"Sounds good, we could always use extra help." Fred said and then turned back to the teenagers who still couldn't decide which skiving snack box they wanted.

"I would go for the Puking Pasties if I were you." Draco said in a stage whisper catching Hermione's eye and grinning.

"I would rather use a Nosebleed Nugget." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Hermione! Approving of skiving off classes?" Fred asked slightly shocked.

"Might as well tell them which one I like best, they'll buy one even if I tell them not to, why waste my breath?" Hermione asked with a coy smile. She then excused herself to see to another customer.

The day moved on relatively smoothly after the few minutes laps of silence that morning. There were few people who even seemed to notice that Draco was new to the store. Those who did were rather supportive. Of course there were the few that entered, saw Draco, and left with a look of disgust on their face. In those moments, one of the other's was always by Draco's side, daring the offensive person to make a scene. All in the, the day was rather uneventful.

The week went by rather flawlessly. There were more and more people stopping at the storefront to jeer at Draco. In these cases, one of the twins or Blaise would quickly jinx the person to grow tentacle like warts. When they caught a glimpse of their reflection in the window, they would run away screaming. With a smirk plastered on his lips, Draco would utter the counter curse and the person would complain to a friend about tentacles that were no longer there.

However, even though the week passed smoothly, the population of the Wizarding Community that brewed a deep hatred for Draco slowly awaited a moment to strike. They would keep their silence and let the angry articles written by Claire Marion fuel them and their hatred.

"Well it looks like we got through the week." Fred said with a tired sigh. It was Friday and the twins, Draco, and Blaise were cleaning up.

There was a jingle at the front of the shop signaling the front door opening.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed for the day." George called and then turned around. His tired expression turned into a smile. "Hermione!" He called and dropped the box he was righting.

"Hey everyone." Hermione said with a bright smile. "I got off early, I figured I'd see if you guys were still here." She waked over and hugged the twins, Blaise, and then Draco, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well, we're about done here, but I was thinking, we should all go out for a celebratory dinner." Fred said.

"For what?" Draco asked as he spelled a display to return to an organized pyramid of boxes.

"For you, you survived your first week of work." George said.

_"And for us, for surviving it with you."_ Blaise muttered in a stage whisper. Draco pretended to scowl at his best friend and the other's laughed whole heartedly.

"Well, it looks like we're all done here." Draco said after Blaise locked up the money in the store's vault.

"Good, it's not too late, maybe we can go find a good muggle place to eat." Fred said, locking up after everyone had filed out.

"I'm glad the week went well." Blaise said rather out of no where and every one nodded.

"It's good that it ended quietly." Draco agreed. Just as he spoke, a small owl flew through the air and landed neatly on Hermione's shoulder.

"Pig!' Hermione cried in surprise and picked up the small owl. He clucked happily and held out his leg for Hermione. Gingerly, Hermione untied the small roll of parchment. With a small hoot, Pig flew off.

"What's that you got there?" Fred asked after Hermione had the chance to unroll and read the letter. it was obvious that it was short and as Hermione read on, her expression darkened.

"I'm not quite so sure how quiet this week will end." Hermione said and thrust the letter directly to the twins.

They immediately recognized the neat hand writing of their baby sister.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm sorry to have to ask you a favor, but will you please meet me at the Three Broom Sticks, this Saturday, tomorrow, 24 November. I really hope you can make it, we need to talk. It's Collin_

At this point, the ink was rather smudged with tears and crossed out words. After a few lines, the words were legible again.

_Collin and I, well we broke up. I really hope you can make it, I need someone to talk to right now. Thank you so much Hermione, I'm so glad I have you, you're like my big sister._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

The twins swore under their breath.

"When I get my hands on that grubby little-" George started.

"No." Hermione said firmly. "Let me deal with this." Draco and Blaise looked at each other with confused glances. Before they had time to ask, however, Fred shoved the letter at them, a scowl on his face. Both boys skimmed the letter. By the time they were done they too were sporting scowls much like the twins.

_"So much for uneventful."_ Hermione thought with a sigh. It was going to be a long dinner, she could already tell. _"I just hope that Ginny's okay."_

* * *

A/N: So how long has it been? Too long, I know. I have no reasons to give you or anything, I know it would all be a load of crap if I had any. Well, I hope that the next post will come out much sooner. This chapter in particular I found hard to write, I hope that it doesn't fall below your standards. Well, I'm off to write the next chapter now. Thanks to all of my readers who stick with me and thanks to my wonderful editor! (Even thought she's a horrible person, and don't worry, only she would understand, it's not really and insult!) Shaelyn


	5. Welcoming the New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything created by the genius of J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Sequel to On The Bathroom Wall. Hogwarts prepared them for jobs and told them how to succeed, but it never showed them how to live in a post war torn world. Now that Draco and Hermione have graduated, they face the hardships of life. But having each other makes everything easier. Very light on the angst, mostly post war frustration.

A/N: So chapter five (I know it's taken ages for this to be finished and I'm really sorry for that. This chapter was hard to write because I thought that the whole part with Ginny was boring.) Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter Five: Welcoming the New Year

**Small flakes of snow fell from the sky and landed delicately on Hermione's nose. **_**"Where am I?" **_**The ground was covered in snow and after every step she took, Hermione noticed that where her footsteps should have left a print, there was nothing. It was as if she had never been there. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Hermione called out. The wind whipped around her making her hair fly all around her. She pulled at her heavy outer robes to keep warm. "Hello?" She called again, her voice now nothing above a faint whispers.**

**"Hello?" The wind whispered back to her. A chill ran down Hermione's spine. The emptiness surrounding her made her feel unnerved.**

**"It's okay, 'Mione. You're safe here." A voice called out to her. Hermione turned around so fast she could have sworn she would get whiplash.**

**"Harry?" Hermione called. Where was he? She was sure that it had been his voice.**

**"I'm right here, 'Mione." **

**A body materialized in front of her. There stood a boy, maybe just a few inches taller than herself. His thin form was wrapped in a heavy black over cloak. His hair was ruffled and looked like it hadn't been tamed in years. His glasses reflected the sunlight from the white snow. Bright green eyes sparkled underneath the round frames. The most prominent feature of his face, however, was the thin lightning bolt scar half hidden under his unruly hair. Hermione gave a shout and jumped back. **

**"Don't worry. You're not going crazy. I'm just here to warn you."**

**"Warn me?" Hermione asked, very confused. "Wait!" She grabbed onto Harry's arm. "It was you, wasn't it. Back in June, when I was at Hogwarts."**

**"Yes, Madame Pomfrey was right, I was acting as a guardian angel as I am now." Harry said and pulled Hermione into a hug.**

**"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you again, but how?" Hermione asked allowing herself to melt into his hug.**

**"I came to you in your dreams. You're dreaming right now, but that doesn't mean that what I'm saying to you now isn't true." Harry said and smoothed out Hermione's windblown hair. "Now I need you to listen to me."**

**"Uh huh." Hermione said nodding her head and borrowing herself deeper into Harry's embrace.**

**"You and Draco are in danger." Harry started, right to the point.**

**"What?" Hermione asked pulling away from Harry enough to look him the eyes.**

**"Sh. Listen." Harry said. "The people like Claire Marion are going to try anything they can do to make sure that Draco loses his job and that he's pushed out of the wizarding community. You need to keep your guard up." Harry said with a firm yet comforting smile. "I know you guys can do it, and I know that you two are strong. You must be careful, however."**

**"We will." Hermione choked out through the tears that started to form in her eyes.**

**"Don't cry, 'Mione. It will be okay in the end." And with a kiss on the forehead, Harry left just as he had come. "Don't cry, 'Mione."**

**"'Mione. 'Mione." The wind echoed.**

**"No!" Hermione screamed and fell to the ground, sobs racking her body.**

* * *

"'Mione." Draco said, shaking Hermione out of her dream. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as she repeated 'no' over and over again. "'Mione! Are you okay?" Slowly she began to wake from her dream into reality. She didn't know what to think at first, still half in the daze of sleep. When she realized it was Draco who had been calling her name, she had a secret hope that it was really just a dream. But then again she could still feel were lips had been on her forehead. "'Mione, are you okay?" Draco asked once again when he realized that she was awake. Hermione just shook her head. "Don't worry, it was only a bad dream."

Hermione lifted her hand and brushed it over her forehead. She knew that she could feel the place where lips had kissed her forehead that couldn't have been the product of any normal dream. "Did you kiss my forehead?" She asked, her voice so calm that it unnerved Draco.

"No, why?" Draco asked bewildered. "What's wrong? It's okay now, you know it was only a dream." Draco said trying to sooth Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Hermione said. _"I wasn't dreaming."_ She thought, shaking her head. She couldn't tell Draco though, he had enough to deal with. Plus, half of her wanted to believe Draco. Half of her wanted to believe that it had only been a dream.

* * *

The cold air of early November nipped at Hermione's cheeks. Even with her outer winter robe, her old Gryffindor scarf and her hair left down, Hermione was still freezing. She had been standing at the Hogsmead train station for at least twenty minutes and her ride (which Headmistress McGonnagal had promised) still hadn't arrived. She she stood, cursing the cold, Hermione's mind raced, calculating and recalculating the events of her dream. Was it really a message sent from Harry? Her thoughts were disrupted, however, when a black carriage pulled up in front of her.

"I am terribly sorry that I am late. There was a fight in the Entrance Hall." Hermione recognized the voice of her old Head of House before Minerva McGonnagal stepped out of the black carriage. "I sent Ginerva along through the floo, she should be in the Three Broom Sticks as we speak." The older women took Hermione in a strong embrace. "Merlin, it's good to see you again." She said, dropping her 'I am you're teacher and therefore higher than thou' attitude, speaking to the younger woman as old friends.

"It's good to see you too." Hermione hugged her back, smiling.

"Oh my, you must be freezing, come along, Ginerva is waiting." Minerva said, hurrying Hermione into the magically heated carriage.

"It's fine, Minerva, a little cold wont kill me." Hermione joked nevertheless glad to be in the heat. The two sat facing the other, relaxing in the warm atmosphere as their carriages were pulled by the calm and elegant thestrals. It was a few minutes before Minerva spoke again, touching upon the subject that brought on tension which grew thick between the two friends.

"I heard about the harassment that Draco and you have had to deal with. The older students have been demanding that the Head Master do something about it. The only thing is, we're not sure what we can do."

Hermione sighed and looked out to the white, snow-covered grounds. She hadn't wanted to think about the pressure of the media that both she and Draco had to face. It was comforting to know that the students of Hogwarts, or at least the upperclassmen who had known them during their last school year, supported them. It made some of the stress that griped at her head loosen. The constant numbing pound of her headache lessened to a light thudding.

"There's nothing to be done at least not right at this moment. But I can't tell you what it means to us that you and so many others are supporting us." Hermione said, she made sure to lock eyes with her former professor.

The dream from the past night was nagging at Hermione again, but she pushed it aside. Right now, she just wanted those who worried about them to be put at ease, then she could worry about the problem. The more people unnerved and worried over the situation, the more headaches and fights Hermione had to referee or take part in, neither she really looked forward to. Hermione was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a gentle hand over her own. She looked up to see the older witch smiling.

"We will do everything we can, if you need us." Minerva could tell that something was really bothering Hermione, but if the girl wouldn't bring it up then Minvera wouldn't pry.

"Thank you." Hermione said relieved, she knew Minerva would respect that Hermione didn't want help unless she really needed it. Hermione also knew that Minvera was avoiding to ask what was on her mind. When she wanted to talk about it, she would, but until then it was nice to have at least one person who understood her.

"Well enough of this dismal talk, how are the boys?" Minerva asked brightening up. Hermione was very grateful for the change of subject and showed so by her sudden brilliant smile.

"Ron and Blaise are doing very well, they seem just as in love as ever. The twins are doing well, too. Their shop is continuously building and I recently heard them talk of opening another shop in Hogsmeade. We've been seeing a lot of Bill lately and from I've heard from him, he and Fleur are doing very well and she's expecting another child soon." Hermione continued to give the older woman a quick update on the lives of graduates that she hadn't seen since the summer reunions and parties.

"Well that's very good to hear, you will have to tell everyone that we at Hogwarts say hello and wish them the best." Minerva smiled, happy to see that she could bring a distraction to Hermione's worries, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"I will." Hermione nodded and looked out the window. "Oh, it looks like we're here, well thank you so much for taking time out of your busy day to set up this meeting and escort me, Minerva." Hermione stood and enveloped her former head of house in a warm hug.

"Of course, dear." Minerva held onto Hermione a moment longer, hoping to convey her sympathy. "Oh, if you have the time after your meeting with Ginerva, Severus has asked me to invite you to dinner."

"I have plans this evening, though I'm sure Draco and I would be able to come by another day." Hermione pulled away from the hug, warmed to the core by the amount of support she was presented not only by her former head of house, but by Severus as well.

"Of course, do stop by the castle with Ginerva so we at least know that no one _distasteful_ chose to take revenge on Draco out on either of you." Minerva looked into the girl's eyes pointedly.

"I will, though I'm sure you know that I can take care of myself, as a fellow _Pro Lux Ducet_, you know what I am capable of." Hermione's smile was confident, but underneath Minerva saw her fear."

"Of course, but still keep your wits about you, dear." Minerva opened the carriage door for Hermione.

"I will, thank you again." Hermione stepped down from the carriage and into the unforgiving cold. The wind wiped around her, blowing her hair up and into her face. She didn't hear Minerva's final wish of good luck which was lost to the wind.

* * *

The magical bell chimed happily over head as Hermione pushed her way into the warm pub. Hermione quickly brushed the already melting show from her hair and scanned the crowed pub for a tuft of red hair. When she finally caught sight of her, Hermione started to weave her way through the pub to the back where Madam Rosemerta stood at the bar.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted over the noise startling the younger girl. With a half-hearted smile, Ginny stood to envelope Hermione in a hug. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Ginny answered quietly.

"Well I'll let you to talk, I do hope everything works out, dear. That boy is an idiot for hurting you. I'll make sure to send down two bottles of butterbeer, on the house."

"Thank you, Madam Rosemerta." Hermione smiled, turning her attention to Ginny. "Now tell me, love, what went wrong?"

Ginny turned a beautiful shade of red and ducked her head. "Not here, Madam Rosemerta said that we could use one of the back rooms." Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't question. She knew better to pry when it seemed that Ginny truly wouldn't divulge until they were alone.

Ginny maneuvered the cramped hallway as if she had been there before. After knocking on a closed door to her left, Ginny motioned for Hermione to follow her inside. Hermione allowed her best friend to lead her into a dark room with little trepidation. She trusted Ginny, she would not bring any harm to her. With a quick _lumos_, Ginny was able to find the candles to light.

Hermione surveyed her surroundings carefully, allowing herself to familiarize herself with her location. Old habits from the war were hard to shake off and Hermione found herself making multiple escape routes, should the need arise, before she realized that Ginny was talking to her.

"Madam Rosemerta allowed me to come back here with Ron or the twins when they thought I needed cheering up, you know, after the war. They said it was to get me out of the Burrow or Hogwarts, but also to insure they could talk to me privately." Ginny supplied Hermione the knowledge that the older woman found she had been praying for. The explanation subsided her curiosity as to how Ginny would know the back rooms of the Three Broomsticks so well, allowing Hermione to calculate the situation at hand.

"What happened, Gin?" Hermione walked to a comfortable love seat, pulling Ginny along with her, until her friend sat by her side, snuggled into her warm embrace.

"It's complicate," Ginny started, but stopped, noticing the 'don't give me bullshit' expression on Hermione's face. "Well it's more embarrassing than complicated, but-"

"Honestly, Gin. You should know by now that I won't judge you. I tell you everything, don't I? The least you could do is give me the same trust that I give you." Hermione playfully guilted her friend and she watched the small smile rise on her lips.

"I trust you, I just-" Ginny stopped, considering her words carefully, "-I just don't want you to be disappointed in me."

"I would never be disappointed in you, Gin. I would stand by you, no matter what it is, even if you went and got pregnant! Which, by the way, for Collin's sake and for your brothers' sanity I would hope you are not. I can hardly say Ron's auror status would allow him to kill an innocent." Hermione joked and was happy to see Ginny laugh.

"Oh Merlin no! I'm not pregnant, I would be a bloody mess right now, if I were." Ginny wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "No I haven't gone and screwed up that badly, I've only just screwed up a little." Ginny assured her friend before continuing. "We did- _it_ for the first time."

Hermione didn't need to be told what _it_ was. She knew that Ginny had shared her first time with Harry, not long before the last battle. She knew that the couple needed to commit themselves completely before Harry faced Voldemort. Ginny had said that she would have never forgiven herself if she hadn't been with Harry for the first time and Hermione hardly disbelieved her. It was still Hermione's secret guess that Ginny would have rather been a muggle nun than give her virginity to anyone other than Harry, her first, and only as far as Hermione knew, true love.

"And?" Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts when she saw that Ginny was nervously waiting for her attention.

"Well I didn't say his name when- well _you know_." Ginny's ears were bright red by this point and Hermione's eyebrows had found their home high on her forehead, hiding under her bangs.

"You didn't say Harry's, did you?" Hermione wasn't sure if she should feel bad for Collin or laugh. Honestly, Hermione had had her suspicions that Collin was only a rebound for Ginny, she knew that deep down, Ginny was still madly in love with the fallen hero.

"Merlin no!" Ginny hid her hurt smile with a small laugh. "No I didn't say anyone's name. I didn't well _you know_. He just wasn't _doing it right_ I guess." Ginny blushed the deepest red that Hermione had ever seen and couldn't help but feel bad for the the poor girl.

"Was he honestly _that_ bad?" Hermione couldn't hide her laughter this time, though she did her best to contain it. She was supposed to be supporting her friend, after all.

"It was horrid." Ginny intoned so seriously that Hermione could no longer hold back her laughter. When she finally calmed herself, Ginny was attempting to give her a scathing glare, but her own mirth showed to clearly in her eyes for it to have any affect.

"Well then what's the problem? I'm assuming you talked to him about this _problem_ and then you broke it of amicably." Hermione pressed, but not to hard. She knew that if she did Ginny was liable to either break down again or hex her, the second option frightening to the Medi-Witch War Hero only because of Ginny's infamous hexing skills.

"Of course I did. That's not the problem. Oh and don't look at me like I'm going to hex you." Ginny chided sounding enough like Hermione to make her feel proud, and a bit scared.

"Well then, what is the problem? I sure hope it's good enough to drag me out so far in the cold!" Hermione teased, sticking hr tongue out at her friend. Ginny swiped at her, laughing at Hermione's antics.

"Isn't coming out to see me important enough?" Ginny joked, avoiding the subject.

"Of course it is and stop avoiding the subject!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh alright then." Ginny looked down, hoping that the couch would open up and swallow her whole. When the couch did quite the opposite and rather allowed her to stay perfectly in her friend's gaze, Ginny sighed and gave in. "I like someone else, but it's not how you think. I wasn't using Collin. I did truly like him when we started to go out, but at some point someone else caught my eye.

"At first I just thought that they were my best friend. I've always been close to them, but I never had _those_ feelings before. I just, I don't know how it happened." Ginny sighed and turned to Hermione who seemed to be placing the pieces together of Ginny's puzzle.

"It's Luna, isn't it?" Hermione asked nodding her head to herself. "You two were awfully close, weren't you?"

"I guess I just didn't notice until you guys graduated (1)." Ginny looked forlorn and Hermione felt bad for the girl.

"Cheer up, I'm sure you will see Luna before you know it." Hermione hugged Ginny to her again, whispering nonsensical reassurances in her ear.

"Enough about me, what about you?" Ginny asked pulling away from Hermione with a genuine smile.

"Well aside from all of the news drama, not much." Hermione laughed, though it sounded strained to Ginny's keen ears.

"Hermione you know you can tell me anything." Ginny quipped with a bit of a smile, using Hermione's own words to try and provoke her to open up.

"Well I did have this dream. I'm not sure it was real, but if it was-" Hermione broke off into thought.

"Well what was it about?" Ginny pressed her for answers.

"You know how Harry came to me last year?" Hermione waited for Ginny to go wide-eyed and nod before she continued. "Well I think he came to me in a dream only this time he was warning me. He said that Draco and I would be in danger." Hermione's voice was only a whisper at that point and worried creases were appearing on Ginny's face.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Ginny began to question the witch before they were interrupted by the door opening.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, dears, but there were so many customers. Here is the butterbeer that I promised. Oh and your brothers, the twins, have come by to see you as well." Madame Rosemerta stepped aside to allow the twins entrance into the smaller room. She didn't acknowledge the tense feeling in the room and instead set down the drinks and stepped back out to tend to her busy pub.

"Hey there, little sister." Fred said as he sat in one of the plush chairs, taking a bottle for himself, not caring that the two ladies were glaring at him.

"What are you doing here, not spying on us I hope?" Hermione asked not so much mad, but upset at the boys meddling.

"We were looking into buying out Zonko's so we can open our own WWW here." George supplied sincerely.

"We only came back here since Madame Rosemerta seemed very worried about you." Fred said as he stood and pulled his baby sister unto a hug.

"Do we need to beat someone up?" George asked casually, though he was cracking his knuckles.

"No!" Ginny said firmly pulling away from Fred. "Come on, Hermione, I have to get back to the castle now. We can use the floo." Ginny walked past George without a glance.

"He didn't do anything wrong, honestly." Hermione said shaking her head, following Ginny closely.

"I'm not really mad." Ginny conceded after they were in the floo parlor, "they just need to understand that they can't just pop into my life and threaten to beat up everyone whom _they think_ has wronged me."

"But they love you, you know they just want what's best." Hermione said with a smile, following Ginny into the green flame before yelling, "Hogwarts."

"It's good to see that you've come home alright. Feel free to use the floo home, Hermione." Minerva smiled to the girls before leaving the room for dinner.

"Well I best be off." Ginny said quietly as she gave Hermione one more parting hug.

"Everything will turn out okay." Hermione reassured the girl once more before turning and once again using the nauseating floo system to return home.

* * *

The days passed into weeks and Hermione found herself slowly forgetting about the stress of Draco's haters and her dream. Hate mail was far and few and business at the joke shop returned to the most normal that it could be for a joke shop.

The twins had decided not to open their new shop in Hogsmeade until after the holidays, seeing as they were so short on staff and there would be no way to open a new shop in the middle of the holiday craziness.

As the holidays continued to draw near, Hermione spent most of her time divided between the hospital, the joke shop, and alone time with Draco. Because of all of the drama during their last year at school due to a witch whom will not be named (_Pansy_), the stress of settling in over the summer, and then the stress brought on by Claire Marion the couple hardly had any alone time. Hermione loved the nights when she would come home, tired from work, and Draco would be there to provide a warm home cooked meal and strong arms to hold her as she confided in him the horrors that she had seen that day.

Draco, equally, was glad for the strange lull of drama in their lives. He looked forward to nothing more than the moments in which they sat in front of the fire, after eating a meal that he more than willing prepared, and simply talked until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open. That was not to say that the couple did not sometimes deter from their habits into the bedroom. On those occasions, no words of horrors and pain were exchanged, but kisses full of passion and understanding were instead the replacement for the tears and whispers of comfort. In the bedroom, the couple came alive, allowing their souls to soar and pull away from the life in which they only seemed able to attract ill press and threats.

Christmas morning found the couple in front of the fire opening a single present, vowing to open the rest with the Weasleys during the customary lunch and tea at one. The one present Hermione chose to open was a beautiful white gold locket on a white gold rope chain. The locket was shaped in a heart with her initials carved into them, though he took the bold step to using and 'M' instead of a 'G' which Hermione noted with a smile. Inside lay a moving picture of the two taken on the day of their graduation.

"I wasn't sure if I was over stepping it with the 'M' for Malfoy, though we've never talked about it, after all the trouble it's caused, I wasn't so sure if you would take my name. I would completely understand." Draco rambled as Hermione turned to face him, defiance in her eyes."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am in love with _you_ not your name. It doesn't matter to me what that name means to the wizarding world because to me it is part of you. After all, _'What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet'_. (2)"

Draco's single present was the wholly restored and newly bound copy of the Half-Blood Prince's potions book. When tears formed in his eyes.

"How did you find this?" Draco asked, he had seen it himself when his Godfather Severus found the book on Harry's person and burned it in his furry.

"It's not the original, but I was able to get Severus to rewrite in all of his notations. I thought you would like it." Hermione said quietly as she proudly watched Draco's smile brighten to a degree that she hadn't seen since before the Claire Marion incident.

"Thank you." Draco pulled Hermione into a strong hug and a passionate kiss.

Spirits were high at the Burrow as the small house nearly bursted with the amount of people milling around the home. Food was served at two and the magically enhanced dinning table was pilled with dinner platters and filling plates. Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ron surprised Ginny by inviting Luna. The two seemed to get along well and even disappeared alone for a while. When they returned, they were holding hands and smiling. When Hermione asked Ginny about it afterwards, she had confided that it was Luna had initiated the relationship saying that she knew that Ginny was interested in her. The nargles had told her.

New Years Eve was far less eventful than Christmas. Hermione and Draco chose to spend the night alone, after having lunch with the Weasleys, Blaise, and Luna. They spent the night watching the magical fireworks from the comfort of their own flat, spelling of the living room to reflect the light show outside. That night, they made love on the soft carpet, under the brilliant colors and the star, in front of the roaring fire. When the clock struck midnight, the tired couple lay in each other's arms, wishing silently that the new year would bring peace to their lives and to the lives of their friends whom were also affected by the constant turbulent drama circulating around the Malfoy name. And for all that it was worth, they wised for their bond to continue to forge through the next year and for many years to follow.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been too long since i've posted, the rest of the story is nearing completion. It is all in my head and that's a start. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, I have long passed the time where I can stick to this story, but this chapter is here, which proves that I at least have some intent of continuing this story! Well at any rate, review if you like! Shaelyn

(1) I completely forgot that Luna is in Ginny's year. Oops!

(2) From William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ Act II Scene ii


End file.
